Gumball Hood (with Lightsabers) by James Graham - The Tournament Duel.
Here is a lightsaber battle of James Graham's Gumball Hood, used with Fraps, Adobe Premiere Elements 9, After Effects CS4, Adobe Photoshop, LSMaker, WavePad, Bandicam, Trainz 2004, Trainz 2006, Trainz 2009, Trainz 2010, Trainz 2012, Microsoft Train Simulator, Speakonia, Cepstral, Loquendo TTS 6.5.5, Loquendo TTS 7 Director, TextAloud, GIMP 2.8, Sony Vegas Pro 11, TGATool2, and more. Cast The Tournament Duel *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Jafar (from Aladdin 1 and Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) *Merlock (from Ducktales) as The Sheriff Of Nottingham *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Minions *Toodles Galore (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Various Characters as People of Nottingham (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav Transcript (from The Tournament Duel) *Tom Cat: Now, Jafar, tell my pal to kiss Penny Fitzgerald, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Merlock: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Tom, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Merlock) Why, you! *Jafar: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Gumball, Tom tosses Gumball two blue and green lightsabers, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Tom, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Gumball, fighting well, sees Jafar activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Jafar's hand, making him flee and hide) *Jafar: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Toodles: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams when Toodles pokes him and tosses Merlock out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Penny: Help! Gumball, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Penny, until Gumball swings on a rope, and rescues Penny when they both land on top of the chair) *Gumball: Penny, my love, will you marry me? *Penny: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Gumball when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Gumball, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Gumball, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Penny: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Gumball and Penny push the guards aside) *Gumball: And for our honeymoon, London... *Penny: Yes! *Gumball: Normandy... *Penny: Yes! *Gumball: Moscow, Russia *Penny: Why not? (giggles) *Tom: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Toodles cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Tom opens the throttle of a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, coach, boxcar, and gondala car, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Tom: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Gumball, with his two lightsabers, and Abis Mal, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Abis Mal to be sent flying backwards) *Gumball: We'll have six children. *Penny: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Hunchman 1000 fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into the henchman, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal, thanks to Tom forcing to be the fireman) *Abis Mal: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Tom, who drives the engine toward Merlock, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Tom grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Merlock finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) Trivia *These sound effects will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers (Revisited) parts. *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Gumball's lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since Gumball's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom's saber staff will be yellow, and since one blade is yellow on the left and will have the sw4-ligtsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the other blade is orange and will have the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlock's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Jafar's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Abis Mal's lightsaber will be black and will have the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham